My Song To You
by BabyOneMoreTime
Summary: Kurt had to dress as a girl to win a bet with Mercedes,but meets Puck by accident and now Puck's kinda in love with the girl version of Kurt.And Kurt doesn't really want to let go of Noah Puckerman anytime soon.SLASH/Possible MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I tried to write something for Glee. Enjoy and please review! thanks.**

**Summary: Kurt had to dress as a girl to win a bet with Mercedes, but meets Puck by accident and now Puck's kinda in love with the girl version of Kurt. And Kurt doesn't really want to let go of Noah Puckerman anytime soon. **

**Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ONE<span>**

Finn screeched to a stop outside the slightly rundown house, his car making a curious humming noise that informed him the piece of metal was probably gonna crap out any minute. He grinned, and somehow even that expression had a dreamy blank quality to it. Finn stepped out and locked his junk of a car before making his way to the dirty doormat and used his shoulder to bust the creaky front door open.

"Puck?" he called out loud, voice ringing around loudly in the empty house. There was an answering shout somewhere upstairs and Finn started up the stairs, stumbling a little when he nearly tripped over an empty beer bottle.

The freakishly tall teen made his way to his best friend's bedroom and blinked. He rubbed at his eyes and slowly blinked again. The image hadn't changed. Puck grinned at him. No screw that.

Puck grinned at him, while folding fresh laundry.

Even Finn's diminutive brain knew that there was something horribly wrong with this picture and he opened his mouth several times before a small 'wuh?' came out. Puck rolled his eyes and went back to folding a pair of horridly spotted pink boxer shorts.

"Dude, what the fuck? Has the real Puck been abducted by aliens in order to inject him with a foldable vagina and have him make alien babies? Answer me!" he charged forward and grabbed the carbonated copy of Puck, complete with the Mohawk, and shook him hard. Puck swore and dropped the boxer shorts.

"Are you on crack, dude?" Puck asked incredulously, and then smacked his own head. "No wait; this is the real Finn Hudson." Then tossing his best friend a dark look, Puck flopped down on his bed. No wait, CLEAN bed.

"Dude, just because I'm cleaning and actually looking after my hygiene, doesn't mean some alien abducted me to make babies. And what the fuck is a foldable vagina?"

Finn frowned. Now that he thought of it, he didn't really know. Pushing that thought aside, he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, expression in imitation of his mother when she was mad. But it just looked like he was having mild constipation.

"So, why are you cleaning up exactly?" he asked slowly.

Puck sighed and turned his head to stare out the window, a dreamy look on his face. He spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. "Dude, this sounds really girly but I think…I think I'm in love. And its real this time, not that feeling YOU get when somebody treats you to Breadsticks, it's more."

Finn couldn't help but snort. "Your relationships unravels after you get into the girl's skirt alright? Do you even know how love feels?"

Puck glared and threw a random wad of something at Finn. He dodged it and it stuck to the wall behind him with a strange 'splat'.

"This is different," he said finally. "She's different. She's smart and funny and likes to bitch me around and she has a great fashion sense but she makes me feel so _good_…and not in a sexual way. Can you believe I've been dating for four months without even trying to get into her skirt?"

"I don't believe it." Finn said with an honest shake of his head. "So, why did you ask me to come over?"

Puck sat up with a gasp, hand going to his head. "Shit, what time is it? I asked her over for dinner tonight and I gotta clean up the fucking house. Be my man and help me with the living room, will you? I'll treat you to Breadsticks later."

Finn frowned but the thought of free food made his stomach surrender first and that led to his brain surrendering and before he could stop himself, Finn said dreamily, "I'm in love…"

"Right, dude. I'll introduce you to the manager of Breadsticks later but now? Help me clean, goddamn it."

* * *

><p>When Finn finally got home (the home that he now shared with the Hummels), he was sweating up a storm and his stomach was doing a pretty good version of tropic thunder. Puck had an hour and a half to cook something before his new mystery girl arrived for the date and Finn hightailed out of the house.<p>

He went down to his and Kurt's bedroom in the basement after a refreshing shower, his hand holding a thick chicken sandwich. Kurt was sitting at the dresser, and yes, his stepbrother owned a fucking DRESSER. Finn sat down on Kurt's bed and watched him rub all sorts of oils and spray all sorts of sprays over his face and perfectly combed hair while he chewed his sandwich. Kurt hummed a 'hello' as he carefully applied a pink gloss to his lips and smacked them.

Finn dropped a few crumbs onto the carpet.

"So are you like, going somewhere tonight?" Finn asked after another impossibly large bite, his cheek bulging. Kurt gave him a disapproving look but answered in a mild sing-song voice.

"Study date tonight. I'll be having dinner over."

"With who?" Finn asked. "Sam?"

Kurt whirled around to face him, his lips drawing up in a small smirk, "I know, he's like totally gay and he dyes his hair but he just won't admit it."

Finn snapped his mouth shut and blinked. "Right."

"Nope, sorry to disappoint, but Sam's not the lucky one." He stood up, turned to Finn and ushered him to the door. "I'm going to plan my outfit now. Shoo."

Thirty minutes later, Finn heard the front door slam shut and the sound of a car leaving the front drive. He frowned. Now that he thought of it, Puck's description of his girl sounded like a really close version of a female Kurt. That was strange.

There was a loud gurgling roar and he watched as his character died again.

* * *

><p>He changed in the stall of a public bathroom and a few minutes of carefully watch, he stepped out of the Men's Room in the form of a very pretty looking girl. He jumped into the car waiting outside the restaurant and they drove off. Kurt stared at his reflection the hand mirror and adjusted his bangs again.<p>

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Perfectly ladylike." The other teen grinned.

"Ok, thanks for the ride." He took a deep breath and got out of the car. Kurt made his way nervously toward the Puckerman house and took another deep breath, hoping he wasn't going to pass out. He rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was yanked open and Noah grinned at him from inside the house. His smile was so warm and infectious Kurt felt like someone had poured a bucket of hot water over his head all the way down to his toes.

"Welcome to the Puckerman house, lovely lady." Noah said in a sleazy drawl and offered his hand.

Kurt smiled.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second Chapter. Kinda short but I didn't have time. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Summary: Kurt had to dress as a girl to win a bet with Mercedes, but meets Puck by accident and now Puck's kinda in love with the girl version of Kurt. And Kurt doesn't really want to let go of Noah Puckerman anytime soon. **

**Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

_Four months ago_

Kurt glanced up from his nails and raked his eyes over the crowd of people in the mall behind his shades. Pulling the thin tube of vanilla flavored lip-gloss out of his bag, he flipped open the hand mirror and glanced at his reflection before carefully applying it. Stowing the tube back into his bag, he tugged on a curl of the dark brown wig he was wearing and adjusted the bangs over his eyes. He was dressed in a tight hugging white top (complete with artificial boobs) under a small shiny leather jacket and there was a scandalously short red skirt wrapped tightly around his pert ass. Oh, and did he forget to mention the pair of thigh-high boots? .

Taking a deep breath and pouting in annoyance, he pulled out his iphone and quickly snapped a picture of himself. He quickly sent it to Mercedes and waited for her to text him, saying he had won the bet. But he never did get to read what she wrote because a heavy arm suddenly wound itself around his shoulders and he was pulled into a firm muscular chest. Kurt froze.

"Hey baby, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" the voice, deep and masculine, was oddly familiar and as Kurt turned to see the face of his harasser, he felt his heart leap to his throat

Fuck. It was Puck. The squeaky voice inside his brain did a little fluttery laugh when he thought those words and helpfully pointed out: it rhymes!

Thankfully he was wearing shades and Puck couldn't see the panic in his eyes. A part of Kurt's brain was panicking and doing little high pitched screams, worrying over whether he would be tossed into a nearby dumpster for catching Puck's attention. He glanced discreetly around for a dumpster and sighed mentally when there was none.

"So…what's your name, babe?" Puck made a great show of flexing his rippling muscles as he moved his arm, a flirty smirk on his face.

It took Kurt a few seconds to comprehend the fact that he was not going to be tossed into the dumpster anytime soon, judging by the fact that Puck was feeling him up. He smacked the hand that was slowly plastering itself against his tight red skirt away from his ass and stepped out of the circle of Puck's arms.

He observed Puck and his handful of jock friends in letterman jackets and a sudden thought reached him. Smirking slightly, he realized that this was the best chance at getting revenge for Puck's endless bullying at school. Why not let Puck date him and then dump the dude and laugh in his face? That was like the best idea ever.

He cocked his head to one side, letting a pink tongue ghost over his glossy lips and he watched in amusement as Puck swallowed. Actually all the jocks did. It was truly the most pathetic thing he had ever set eyes upon. Kurt flipped open his handbag and drew out a crimson lipstick. Pulling het cap off, he stepped forward, yanked Puck's letterman jacket open none too gently to reveal the tight white shirt underneath. Then he did a great show of leaning close and writing his cell number (the one he did use at school) in big crimson letters. Putting the cap back on and ignoing the shocked looks from the hairy gorillas behind Puck, he leaned forward, planted a glossy kiss against Puck's surprisingly soft cheek and made a gesture with his hand, whispering 'call me' in his ear as he drew back.

Puck leered. Kurt smirked.

He added an extra sway to his hips as he sashayed out of the mall and down to the car that was waiting outside. Kurt fought off the strong urge to laugh out loud when Puck whistled behind him. There was no doubt Puck would be calling him.

Oh this was just too fun.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
